


Dark Clouds Coalesce

by ivynights (incantatem)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantatem/pseuds/ivynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's got Bobby's soul stained and tarred and Lucifer's got Bobby's neck twisting faster than he can reference The Exorcist, so, when Bobby dies, he goes straight to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Clouds Coalesce

Crowley's got Bobby's soul stained and tarred and Lucifer's got Bobby's neck twisting faster than he can reference The Exorcist, so, when Bobby dies, he goes straight to Hell.

Dying's not surprising. He hadn’t been expecting to get out of this alive. And he’d already gotten his legs back, so he knew bad things were sure to come soon. With the company he keeps, the good never comes without a catch. ‘Sides, seems like everyone else he knows has died at least a few times already. Bobby was starting to feel out of place, with all that natural living.

Point is – Bobby’s down in the pit when Hell’s next arrivals appear.

Two bodies. Four souls.

He can’t see any sort of cage, though it is awfully dark down here, black smoke rushing by in dizzying plumes. He sees Sam’s body take a couple steps forward and slam up against some sort of invisible force field. He doesn’t know whether he’s looking at a Winchester or at the Devil so he hesitates to call out to him and get his direct attention.

He watches as Sam’s hands map out the perimeter of the cage, then bend down to check the status of Adam’s body, lying crumpled on the cage’s bottom. Bobby feels briefly bad for the kid, but some beings just aren’t able to survive the fires and he’s glad the boy stopped existing before he could be corrupted. No sign of Michael either. Guess only two souls were strong enough to make it.

He watches as Sam’s eyes stare off into the distance, beyond the cage walls and beyond Hell’s fabric. Bobby wonders if they’re Lucifer’s, directed toward the stratosphere, plotting revenge, or if they’re Sam’s, still on earth, still seeing the face of his brother, plotting reunion.

He keeps watching. Really, Bobby’s surprised by how little attention Hell’s denizens are paying him. Isn’t there supposed to be some sort of torture involved down here? But the smoke just zips around him frantically and Bobby guesses the demons are a little preoccupied right now. He’s small fry compared to this.

The longer he looks, the less he can tell who he's looking at. He sees the full gamut of emotions - rage, frustration, sadness, pain - but also sees, above all else, purpose and power emanating from the body's every pore, the weight of them leaking through the cage's bars and marking the landscape it touches.

All at once, a jolt seems to go out through the unending darkness, not from Sam's body but calling attention to it, a pulse with a message, and all the black wisps pause and turn toward a small rectangle of space, and then rush it. _Welcome home_ , the air buzzes, _King or Heir. We'll break you apart so nicely it'll be like you never left at all._

Dark clouds coalesce so thickly that the sight of Sam’s figure is completely obliterated from Bobby’s eyeline in a matter of seconds. But he can still hear him. And he has no doubt who’s driving now. He hears Sam shout for Dean, just Dean, his brother’s name over and over again, like Sam’s strung up on a rack and they’re pulling out his insides to find they’re solely made of four letters.

One Winchester’s broken screams are the last thing Bobby hears before he feels white light engulf him and opens his eyes to look into the broken gaze of the other.

He doesn’t mention his time in Hell to Dean.


End file.
